Distastefully In Love
by poisonnwine
Summary: "Slowly those aspects they hated most about one another became the things they couldn't get enough off." Hate and Love. Love and Hate. How similar are the definitions? Many say they are opposites, but if that were the case, why are they so easily mistaken for each other? AU! Spencer and Toby have always been sworn enemies, or so they thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *comes out with shield over face* *peeks out* *awkwardly laughs and waves* WELL, hello there...folks. If you know me. Then you hate me. I apologize for not finishing my stories, I really do. I also apologize for beginning a new story. I apologize. For it all. But you should give this a shot because it would be nice of you guys. You know. All Right.

* * *

Chapter 1: Engaging on a Truce

_"The one you talk about the most the one you will forever love"  
― Khameran Hicks  
_

* * *

Toby Cavanaugh had never, uh, gotten along with his peers too well in high school. Most of them were lacrosse playing jerks who could supply a year's worth of douche with a single corny pick up line. They threw outrageous parties each weekend with their parents' money, and acted like complete snobs to anyone who couldn't flash them a smile of gold. He was lucky enough to not cross paths with many of them regularly, but he always had to be on the lookout. There was only one person whom he had uprooted a rivalry with; Spencer Hastings.

She just so happened to be a good friend of his best friend, Caleb Rivers. It was almost impossible to avoid her. Every time he thought he had gotten rid of her, there she was, waiting for him with her filthy little comments and crazy daggering eyes. No one was dating in this little trio, but Spencer was for sure the third wheel whenever the threesome gathered. He didn't understand how Caleb put up with her. He never would. It was an answer that he for sure knew he would never obtain.

And now he was going to see her. A lot of her. He was going have to spend time with her. _"Possibly even time alone with her," _Caleb taunted him with a sneer. He knew he was thoroughly enjoying this. He probably was enjoying whatever hectic Spencer was going through, too. Wow how he hated his best friend.

Caleb was getting married. To Hanna Marin. Toby knew her well. Right after High School, the two met. Toby actually knew her first. She had gone to a bar where Toby was playing at once. She was with one of new friends he had met in his Biology class, Emily Fields. They were then introduced, but Caleb had met Hanna another way that had no association with Toby. He met his fiancé through Spencer. Spencer was probably so giddy at the news of the two's marriage, most likely gloating to everyone she knew and even those she didn't know, that she was a grand matchmaker. Wow. She was already getting under his skin and he hadn't even seen her yet.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you just ate a bad burrito." Emily touched his shoulder, a smile placed on her features.

"Huh?" he looked at her, "Oh, no. I'm fine. I'm good."

"Right," Emily said, almost laughing. "Well, I'm ready. So, we should probably go before Hanna has another fit" Emily rolled her dark chocolate eyes, a tiny smile framing her mouth. Hanna and Emily knew each other since they were in diapers. Hanna was a few months older than Emily, but Emily acted as Hanna's older sister.

"Wouldn't want that," Toby commented.

"Exactly. So, let's get a move on, shall we?" she bounced her eyebrows up, giving him a slightly pointed look. He smiled at the brunette and followed her out the door.

Once they were settled in the car, and the radio played two pop hit singles that Toby really wished Emily would just turn off, she brought up the thing that he just had gotten his mind off of. (OK he was still thinking about it, whatever.)

"Are you being so quiet because you're going to see your little girlfriend?"

He felt like gagging upon the inference that she. Spencer Hastings. Was his girlfriend. "Come on Emily I already have to deal with Caleb."

She laughed. "Wow, Caleb wasn't kidding about you freaking."

Toby didn't say anything in response. Partially out of annoyance, but mostly because it was the truth.

"She seems _nice_" Emily supplied, glancing over to him from behind the steering wheel.

"Yeah, nice for a demonic creature, I'm sure."

"Hmm, funny, she said the same thing about you" her voice almost hummed the words. She was enjoying it almost as much as Caleb was. "I've never seen you like this." she said after a pause.

"It's just, I've went five years without seeing her. I've lived in the same state as her, only a few cities away, and I haven't bumped into her. I've had amazing luck, but—now."

"You're best friend is getting married, and you are going to have to see her? Wow, so _unlucky_."

"I'm happy for him, I am. But," he sighed. "It's complicated."

"Then do yourself a favor, and un-complicate it. Why don't you have a fresh start with the girl? You know? Begin again."

He stayed silent. Sure, it would be easier that way. He guessed. Although, this was Spencer Hastings. He doubted she was willing to turn over a new leaf. She was an arrogant, manipulative, stubborn, stuck up snob and he doubted she changed since high school.

"We'll see."

The topic was soon dropped between the two and transferred to the question of why Emily was bringing Toby as her date instead of her girlfriend, Paige. Emily told him that she was still practicing for the upcoming meet at their university. They had practiced most of the morning and afternoon, but that wasn't enough for Paige. Emily saw that, and told her girlfriend to stay behind—it would be fine. Toby told her that was nice of her; where she went on to invite him to the meet.

When they arrived, the party was already vividly alive. Colors of purples, pinks, and golds, were splashed everywhere. Toby could only assume these were the wedding colors, which also seemed very Hanna like. He doubted Caleb was all yippy giddy about it.

"Oh, I see Hanna!" Emily exclaimed, happily, a jolly smile coating her mouth. She took Toby's hand in hers and guided them throughout the party. As they went on their travels, Toby spotted a few people from high school and internally groaned. Although he did not spot Spencer.

"Hanna!" The swimmer yelled with an avid enthusiasm, running towards the blonde in almost leaps. The two already had their arms out before they were in contact. They clashed into each other with a full force hug that lasted for at least two minutes. Toby couldn't quite understand them over the music, and the fact that they were speaking through giggles and whispers.

After they finally pulled out there everlasting hug, Toby pulled Hanna into a sweet, but much shorter, hug.

"Where's Paige?" Hanna asked after they all settled down.

"Where do you think?"

Hanna rolled her sky blue eyes and mumbled, "of course."

"What about you Toby? Why didn't you bring a date?"

He shrugged, about to say something, but Hanna spoke first. "Afraid that your girlfriend will get jealous?"

His eyes did a roll around. "I'm not even going to reply to that."

She laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder as she passed by him. Emily was at her side in a blink and he got the feeling he wasn't invited to come along.

He wandered around until he eventually ran into the man he wanted to see; Caleb Rivers.

"Congratulations, buddy!" Toby called from behind, seeing that notorious mop of hair.

Caleb turned around in an instant, a gigantic smile spreading across his face. "Dude, I was wondering when you'd show up!" the man proclaimed, taking his friend into a hug.

The hug was a lot shorter than the one Emily and Hanna shared, and even shorter that the one between him and Hanna.

"I told you she'd say yes."

Caleb waved him off, taking a drink of his beer in hand. "I don't know why I was so worried. Hanna has barely slept since I asked her, she's either going crazy with wedding plans or trying to get crazy with me, if you know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, thanks for that visualization," Toby commented, a look of absurdity crossing his face.

Caleb laughed, "You need a drink, my friend." He jabbed a finger into his friend's chest.

"Yes, I indeed do. Especially if I'm going to have to deal with all these baboons you invited from our high school."

"Oh god, I almost forgot how annoying you are."

"Annoying I am? Have you seen the people you invited?"

Caleb rolled his maple eyes good heartedly, "Come on, Cavanaugh. It'll all be OK." He mocked, as he pushed him towards the bar.

"By the way man, wanna be my best man?"

"I would be honored." Toby said in a mocking matter, covering his heart, making Caleb chuckle.

Spencer sat on her couch, puffed her cheeks out, blew on her already dry nails, examining every single split end her hair provided, told herself not to bite on her nails because she just painted them, and most of all, WAITED FOR ARIA MONTGOMERY TO GET HER ASS READY.

Spencer wasn't_ late _to things. She wasn't planning to be late to her best friends' engagement party.

"ARIA!" Spencer sprouted up in irritation. "I swear I'm going to kick your tiny ass, if you—"

Aria tumbles out of her room, almost falling on her face. "I'm ready! I'm ready!"

Spencer stares at her friend, raising her eyebrows, challenging her.

"OK…fine. I just got to put on my shoes…and figure out which shoes I'm going to wear…and _then _I'll be ready."

Spencer rolled her copper eyes, "Mind if I help? Make this process go by a little faster?"

"Sure," Aria accepted, turning back into her room. Spencer walked pass the couch, down the hallway, and turned into her best friend's room. Spencer stepped over a million piles of clothes to get to the closet Aria was digging through.

Spencer squatted, pulling out various shoes out from her friend's closet.

"Why are you so eager to get to this thing anyway?" Aria asked as she examined a shoe, giving it an odd look before throwing it to the side and continuing the voyage of finding the perfect shoe. "Toby's going to be there. _Your arch nemesis_."

"Seriously, Aria. I doubt I'll even be seeing much of him. Besides, I've grown. I can handle one night with him."

"Whatever you say…" Aria commented mindlessly, clearly not taking her friend's words to heart. "Aha! I found it!" Aria exclaimed after coming across a golden pair of stilettos. She grabbed the other from the pile that accumulated and sat on her bed to put them on.

Spencer stood up. "I'm serious," Spencer dusted off the imaginary dust on her dress. "Two of my best friends in the world are getting married; I'm not going to ruin it for them with some stupid high school rivalry."

"So, what are you saying? That you're going to make amends with the kid? I'd pay to see that." Aria chuckled to herself.

"Aria, come on we weren't even that bad… we had a few moments, but—"

"Oh no!" Aria put up a finger to silence her friend, giving her attention to Spencer instead of her shoes. "Two Words: Hair Dye."

"OK that was Alison's idea…"

"The Car Wash."

"OK. You know what, Toby got me suspended, SUSPENDED, at that car wash. So, you know…wasn't really my fault."

"Lunch."

"Lunch? We had a lot of lunches."

"Yeah, well I don't really need to be specific considering how many times I got milk or barbeque sauce spilled on me when I ate lunch with you two."

"You know, it's all Caleb's fault. He brought him to our lunch table."

"I'm was friends with him too, Spence."

"Yeah…because of Caleb…" she grouched.

Aria rolled her autumn eyes and stepped up, a good four inches taller. "Spencer, I really don't even understand _why _you hate him."

"I don't understand why you like him…" she mumbled under her breath, but the tiny girl's ears were easy to catch the murmur of words.

"Nor will I ever…" Aria's eyes did a swoop.

"Can we just getting going? Before Hanna gets too drunk to even recognize who we are?"

"Yes, I just have to—"

Spencer gave her a look.

"I'm just kidding!" the shorter one giggled, "come on" she said taking her the girl's hand "let's go get wasted and make fun of all our old high school friends."

The hall where the engagement party was taking place was not too far from the duo's apartment. It was nothing short of five miles so they didn't have to wait too long until they were walking in the tall doors and signing their names on the guest list booklet.

"I don't see Hanna or Caleb anywhere," Spencer stretched out her neck like a giraffe, her dark mocha eyes scanning the crowd, recognizing a few faces as her old high school pals.

"Well, I don't spot them, but I do see one person we know" Aria announced beside her. Spencer followed her friend's gaze and landed on a tall man with a muscular frame and bronze hair. It almost looked like—Toby.

"Is that…Toby Cavanaugh?"

Aria let out a high pitched laugh. One that usually only came out of her mouth when she was chatting it up with a martini, "Oh, I forgot. You haven't seen him since graduation."

Spencer didn't drop her glare. The last time she saw him he could barely pick up his own juice box and now he was the incredible hulk? The whole thing seemed odd. She couldn't believe it until she sees it…up close that is.

"He's got a little muscle now," Aria dropped her gaze to look at Spencer, ultimately catching her staring at the man. "If you wanted a few pictures, I'm sure I can rally up some for you." Aria teased, clucking her tongue against her teeth.

Spencer immediately shot her eyes down, but they were back up and glaring in a split second. "Shut up," she hissed. "I just think it's strange, is all" the brunette commented after a minute, giving another glance his way. "Why now?"

"I mean, it happened awhile ago."

Spencer gave her a slightly curious look. She didn't want to seem too invested. Not that she was, anyways.

"Like right after high school, I mean, actually… I think it might have started _in _high school. Late senior year. If you take a look at some photos—Oh look! There's Caleb! They're with each other, come on let's go." Aria reached for the brunette's hand, but she snapped away.

"Seriously?" Spencer groaned.

"Spencer! Caleb's getting married. You were just saying that you could just ignore Toby. What happened to all that?"

"Yeah, I would qualify ignoring as going right up to him."

Aria rolled her eyes, "are you coming or not?"

Spencer tongue rolled around in her mouth, her eyes glaring up at the ceiling, "fine."

Spencer slugged behind the shorter woman as they traveled across the room to meet the two men. Well, the one man and the cretin who went by Toby.

He had to be taking steroids or something. It just didn't add up that in high school he was some skinny, scrawny, tall, less cool, version of _Eric Foreman_ and now he was Hercules. Why? Did he even play sports? She doubted it. Although if she mentioned this question to Aria, or anyone else for that matter, they'll just accuse her of caring. And she so didn't.

As they got closer, Spencer's smile finally found its way. Her best friend of many years looked as happy as anyone could be. Or maybe he was just really drunk. Either way. He had to be at least a little joyful considering the girl he loved said yes to spending their entire life together.

"Congratulations!" Spencer cheered, wrapping her slender arms around the man's side.

Aria joined in, snuggling into his other side. "Our little Caleb is getting married," Aria hummed. "How our child has grown."

He giggled, shaking his head down with that smile he's owned since forever. He wrapped his arms around the girls, contributing in the large group hug. "Glad you guys could make it," he commented after a moment, "now get off of me." He pushed them away gently, laughing.

The two girls took a step back and laughed.

"Toby! Hey, don't think you're getting away without a hug!" Aria said before Toby could make his full escape.

He smiled at her and the two hugged, while Spencer glanced her eyes everywhere else but the duo, trying to avoid Toby.

They stepped out of the hug, and Spencer eye's landed on Toby's…somehow or another.

"Cavanaugh" she spoke rigidly after a second, her shoulders up and body tense.

"Spencer."

"Wow, that's the nicest conversation I've heard between you two since...hmm, ever actually," Caleb commented after a moment.

"Yeah, I have to say I was kind of looking forward to all the bantering" Aria admitted, crossing her arms and looking at Caleb with a frown. "I've sort of missed it."

"It always was a good source of humor."

Spencer rolled her eyes, but a half of a smile formed on her face. Along with Toby.

"You're both really annoying" Spencer remarked to Caleb and Aria.

"Yeah, if I'm going to have to deal with you two's comments all night, I think I'll need another drink" Toby added.

Caleb and Aria smiled broadly at each other. "They're agreeing on something!" Aria announced eagerly.

"Wow, it's a new era. Next thing you'll know, we'll be attending _their _engagement party" the shaggy haired man sneered.

"Yeah, unless that involves my dead corpse. I don't think that's going to happen," Spencer squinted her mocha eyes, giving a mock of sympathy towards the annoying couplet of Caleb and Aria "Sorry."

"As much as I don't want to agree with her, same."

"You two just can't stop agreeing can you?" Caleb cooed.

"I'm leaving. I need to go find the bride and try to talk her out of making the worst mistake of her life" Spencer announced, turning around and walking back into the crowd.

"She already made that mistake by befriending you!" Caleb called after the girl.

Spencer glared back at Caleb and continued her way, while Toby laughed away along with Aria.

Spencer searched everywhere for the blonde, but she was nowhere to be seen. She had probably ditched the party—her own party—and went to get McDonalds or something. Last time she talked to her, the girl had some huge obsession with it. Especially since the whole McDonald's monopoly thing started which ultimately led her to the bar.

And the one person who she didn't want joining her, did.

He just stood there for a moment, not saying anything, or doing anything. He didn't even order a drink it was like he specifically marched over here to talk to her, or in other words, annoy her.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed, turning her head towards him.

"I think we should make a truce." he spoke up after a second.

"Truce?" she popped her eyebrows up at him.

"You know…put our past behind us."

She squinted at him, skeptically.

She was weary to trust him. At one point in time, a little tiny pocket of time during senior year that no one ever knew about, they were friends. But then Toby went off and ruined it all, by sabotaging her physics experiment. The project she had worked all semester on. He ruined it all. She didn't have time to redo the whole thing, so she had to do something else. At that point she only had a week left before the due date, which ultimately weighed down her grade. Her whole GPA.

It wasn't the first time he sabotaged her, but it was different from all the other times. This time he betrayed her. They were supposed to be friends, and he stabbed her in the back. After that little ordeal, things got bad. Worse than they were before. Way worse.

"…if that's possible…" Toby piped up.

Spencer swallowed, catching his eyes again. "Let's just stay out of each other's way, okay? I care about Hanna and Caleb as much as you do and I don't want to spoil it for them, but I also don't see myself cozying up to you anytime soon. So, you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Deal?"

"Deal."

Too bad the universe had other plans for them.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? Want me to continue? I might. If you want me to, I will. So you better tell me if you hated or loved or even remotely liked it in a review. Reviews are nice. Just saying. Maybe you wanna leave one? HEY YOU! Yes YOU! Yes, I think you, my friend, should leave a little something something in the comment box below ;)

No, but really...please tell me your thoughts, concerns, dislikes, wishes below.

Also, if I do continue.

Would you like to see flash backs of them in high school? Tell me!

OK BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG ! WOW, your reviews made me smile a whole lot. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO VERY MUCH. YOU GUISE ARE SO CUTE AND I LOVE YOU.

Now, down to some serious business. This chapter is pretty much a /filler/ chapter. It also begins the story of the flashbacks (which by the way is told through italics). Nothing really happens, the next chapter where it will really \begin\ you know? So, yeah...not that great of a chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two: Who will drown who first?**  
**

* * *

_The first day of school was known as the best day of school in Spencer's book. Most hated it. It was the beginning of a year of misery and torment, well according to their rabid minds it was. But to her, it was the start of the new enlightenment. It began the period of time full of new ideas and new techniques. There was so much ahead of her. So many things to look forward to. A whole year of education was in front of her. Unlike most of her peers, who had taken the easy (idiotic) route for senior year by signing up for all the blow off classes. Why would they waste a whole year on nothing? It was such a waste of their pathetic little brains. _

_Her first period of the day was AP physics. Aria had nearly collapsed when hearing the news that she would be taking the class. Physics, alone, was one of the hardest classes to pass, but AP physics that was basically digging up your own grade. But Spencer liked the challenge. Besides she would be among her intellectuals whom ranked at the same level as she on the IQ chart. She wouldn't have to associate with the whiny, uncaring, annoying—WHAT WAS TOBY CAVANAUGH DOING IN THIS CLASS. She knew for a fact that this was the room; 113. He had to have gotten his room number wrong or something. There was no way he was taking this class, too. He probably didn't even have the ability to get in. She hardly made it in herself! _

_She marched right up to him, her lips spanning out into a rigid straight line, blocking all the curse words from spilling out. "Um, I think you have the wrong room. This is AP physics. A class that your intellect is far from reaching." Her words were fast and venomous. _

_He smirked, that annoying, stupid smirk that he always did, which always had the ability to make her fingers tingle with the eagerness to slap him. "Actually," he said pulling out his schedule from his pocket. It was folded four times and slightly wrinkled. Of course it was. He didn't care about his papers being wrinkled. He was a disorganized mess! How the hell did he get in? "I'm in this class too" he pushed the yellow piece of paper in her hands. "Looks like my **intellect** isn't very far from yours," he hummed smugly._

_She darted her squinting eyes of doom up. "How did you get in this class? Did your dad bribe principle Hackett?" She cocked her head to the side, her words challenging._

_"No, Spencer. Not everyone's parents wave their money around to get what they want." He took the paper from her, in a more or less rough matter. "But I guess you wouldn't know that, would you?"_

_She glared at him, her upper lip quivering in disgust. A wicked smile crossed her features after a moment, "well enjoy failing."_

_…_

The morning after the engagement party Spencer was awaken by a shrilling (OK it wasn't really shrilling, per se, but at the moment it tended to sound like it, considering she had a mild hangover) sound that referred to itself as a ring tone. She made an inhumane sound before reaching for it. Reading the caller ID, it was revealed to be Hanna. "What?" Spencer asked in a groan.

"Spencer!" Hanna squealed into the phone. The blonde obviously hadn't rotten the liver with alcohol the night before because she was as chirpy as a bird. "Are you awake?"

"I am now."

"Good!"Hanna announced. "We're going to Emily's swim meet in an hour."

"What—Hanna, I'm still in bed."

"Well then, get yourself _out _of bed. Take a shower so I don't have to be a victim of your pit stench, and get your ass over here. I'm driving."

"Hanna," Spencer sighed, rolling her eyes upward. "I think I'll just pass"

"No! You can't! We were going to discuss wedding stuff. I had this whole thing planned out. I would go on telling you the tiniest little details of my wedding, you know like all brides-to-be do, and you would begin to silently wish that someone would just drown you in the pool and then you would ask me why I was telling you all this—_you__'__re not my maid of honor. _But that's where you would be wrong. I would then ask you to take the position and you would say yes."

Spencer didn't say anything back. Her head was pounding from all the words that had traveled out of Hanna's mouth and into her ear. She couldn't even make sense of it all, it was just a bunch of mumbo jumbo racking at her brain.

"So, it's settled then. You're going to be my maid of honor! Oh, I love it! OK well see you in an hour, Spence!"

The line went dead.

Spencer's eyebrows went crooked. What the hell just happened?

…

After pushing herself off her bed and getting ready for the swim meet she didn't really remember agreeing to go to, she drove to Hanna's apartment. Hanna lived with Caleb. They've been living together for six months now. It was so crazy. They were so young. They were barely twenty three and getting married. Spencer didn't see herself sporting a ring on her left hand's forth finger in at least ten a ten year period. Although... Hanna did like jewelry.

Spencer's knuckles started to grow tired. It was so typical of Hanna to tell (force) her to come over and neglect the responsibility of letting her in. She knocked again, harder, and yelled. "Hanna! I'm here. Come to the door!"

After a few seconds, the door opened. Hanna's hair was an absolute mess, curls crossed everywhere and her lipstick had been smeared on the maximum level. Not to mention how she wasn't wearing on pants.

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled , appalled, her eyebrows ceasing, as she looked up and down at her friend.

Hanna rolled her eyes, letting the door hang open and went inside. Surely enough, there was Caleb over by the counter, smearing cream cheese on his bagel without a shirt or pants on.

"Hanna!" Spencer repeated.

"Chill! I just need to fix my makeup, and change, and redo my hair."

"So, basically we'll be leaving for the meet in about three hours."

Hanna groaned, "Just go with Calen then! I'll catch up."

Spencer rolled her eyes, muttering something inaudible under her breath. "Hold on, I just have to put on some pants," Caleb told the brunette, "and you know a shirt."

"Oh my god," Spencer pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Caleb came out fifteen minutes later, clad in a striped swoop neck and black jeans. "You drive?" he asked her.

"Sure, just come on" Spencer grouched, turning around to exit the couple's apartment.

The university campus, where the pool took residence was a long ways away. While Spencer, Aria, and Hanna all lived by each other, their little mermaid did not. She took residence in one of the dorms at the university; it is actually where she met her current girlfriend, Paige. Emily always refers to them meeting as fate because Emily was _so close _to getting an apartment with Hanna. Although, Spencer doubted that. The college Hanna attended was quite the distance from Emily's; them getting an apartment together would just be illogical. But, whatever. Let her live her fairy tale, right?

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention," Caleb piped up as they pulled into the university's parking lot. "I told Toby we'd meet him here."

"_You forgot to mention?"_

_"_Don't worry, I'll sit in the middle. You won't have to get his cuties" he teased, sneering.

"You know he isn't the biggest fan of me either right? I'm not going to be the only one unhappy with this little arrangement."

Caleb waved a hand at her, carelessly. "Toby will be fine. It's you I'm worried about. I mean, personally, I think it would be cool to have a dead corpse as your best man at your wedding, but Hanna…"

Spencer stayed quiet for a second, sucking in a breath. "Fine, I'll play nice."

"That's my girl!" Caleb cheered her on.

She rolled her eyes, a smile embarking on her features.

…

Once they got into the pool area, Caleb started to look around for Toby while Spencer prayed he wouldn't fail in his search. Toby may have offered up a truce, but she seriously doubted he would now be playing Mr. Nice Guy. It was Toby. He wasn't nice. Contrary to popular belief among her friends.

"Oh, I see him!" Caleb told Spencer before striding forward. He was on the top bleachers. He got horrible seats, of course. That was just like him. Caleb probably texted him earlier, telling him that he would be bringing her along. Then, to annoy her, he moved to the worst spot you could possibly sit at.

They walked up the bleachers and Spencer got a weary feeling of déjà vu. It reminded her of the times where Caleb dragged her along to the basketball games or whatever. He would say it would be just them, but then Toby Cavanaugh would pop up out of nowhere like an ingrown hair.

Toby smiled at Caleb, and then awkwardly glanced at Spencer, his smile disappearing.

"Oh, yeah. Spencer's here," Caleb said nonchalantly, before taking a seat next to his friend.

OK so maybe Toby didn't know…

"Way to pick the worst seats, Cavanaugh." Spencer told Toby before taking a seat next to Caleb.

Toby didn't look at her, but his words were directed at her. "Worst? These are the best. You get a back rest."

"Wow, yeah you know what, I'm so glad I have a back rest, rather than actually seeing what's going on. You know, the whole reason I came here, it was to have a back rest," Spencer responded, mimicking Toby's actions and avoiding his sight.

"You can still see what's going on," Toby countered. "It's not that hard. You're just whining."

"You're just annoying."

"You both are annoying!" Caleb butted in, shaking his head. "God, do you really need to fight about every little thing?"

"I thought you thought it was funny," Spencer retorted after a moment. "Hilarious even?"

"You weren't the only one who had a little bit too much drink yesterday, Spencer" Caleb told her, causing her mocha eyes to roll.

The rest of the meet went pretty well. Spencer and Toby managed to ignore each other, well at least as much as they could. But sometimes words just slipped. They couldn't help but indulge in a debate about whether or not they were allowed to bring popcorn in the arena. Or about the positions on the swimming team, and what it meant to be an anchor. So, maybe it didn't go _that _well, but no one ended up dead anyways. Just like Spencer promised.

Although, when Caleb left to go meet Hanna after a very intense argument between the two about whether or not food was allowed in the arena, it finally became silent. How strange.

Toby began to laugh beside her, at nothing. He looked like a little freak. Then again, didn't he always. "Why are you laughing?" she asked after a moment, unable to restrain her curiosity. "What's so funny?"

He was hesitant to respond, "It's just—funny. How we _finally _stop fighting when Caleb leaves. It's almost like he's the root of the chaos."

An instant smiled blossomed on her face, but she was quick to uproot it. How could she smile at something Toby Cavanaugh said? No, she wouldn't. She refused.

"He's taking an awfully long time…" Spencer commented after a moment's pause, irritation subtly hinting in her voice. She strained her neck forward to see below. "Maybe if we were sitting a little further down, I would be able to see if he was coming" she murmured.

"Maybe you should pull out those glasses you used to wear? Freshman year, was it? Yeah, those things. Those were rad."

"Who uses the word rad to describe things anymore?" she retorted, glaring back at him.

"The same kind of people who would use those glasses."

"Then I guess were more alike than we thought, aren't we?"

"I guess so."

She groaned. He was _so annoying. _

Spencer in the moment, as if it was a blessing from god, saw the couple of blond and walking up the stairs of the bleachers. She let out a heroic sigh of relief as they made their way towards them. If they had been alone any longer, Spencer would have developed an ulcer.

* * *

a/n: uhhhhhhh not that great...right? WELL. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE. I'm begging you. I would _love _to wake up tomorrow to reviews. I'm going up north with my mom where I will have no internet access or anything~ and my mom and I don't really get along. I REALLY would rather not go up there with her and I'm really going to not be in the best mood tomorrow morning, so i would really appreciate the reviews :) On that note, I won't be able to post a new chapter till Monday. But I promise I'll have one up by then. I'll have nothing to do upnorth, so I'll try to write as many chapters as possible so I can ACTUALLY UPDATE REGULARLY LOL. OK well, leave a review pretty please and thanks so much for the ones already given. xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: what can I say? I'm really bad at keeping things up to date. Well, yeah. Now that I've gotten this chapter out of the way. I can continue. I know mostly what I'm doing with this. Mostly, I just need to figure out details/get it down on paper. As for the flashbacks, I know _what _I'm doing with them, but its definitely not as structured as the main plot of the story. OK. Well. Thank you so so so so so much for the kind reviews. You guys are so cute and adorable.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Dancing On My Last Nerve"

_Spencer couldn't believe that Toby hadn't dropped out of the class yet. They were one month in and she hadn't even heard a complaint from him. She even asked Caleb what he was saying about it, if he was complaining about it, more specifically. Caleb just shrugged at her question and answered with, "you think I'm going to listen to that guy talk about AP Physics? I already have to deal with you!" and that was the end of the conversation._

_He even participated in class. It was marveling to her. The last time she actually had a class with him was sophomore year and he barely said a word when teachers picked on him. And now, now he's raising his hand all by himself. She had to admit, she was surprised. And in a good way. It definitely was a first in the context of Toby Cavanaugh. _

_Spencer scratched down the homework and closed her planner, daring to sneak a glance at Toby. He was on the other side of the room, one table beyond the table she was across from. He was still working on his class work that was due by the end of the hour. _

_He got up and she quickly shifted her eyes away. Although, she had a feeling he saw her because when he set his paper down on the teacher's desk, he looked directly at her. A look of curiosity marked upon him. _

_When the bell rung a few minutes later, she walked over to him._

_"You know, I have to hand it to you. I thought you would have quit by now."_

_"Quit?" he mocked, packing his books together, looking at her with no particular look._

_"Drop the class." She specified, squinting her mocha eyes at him._

_He grabbed his books in one hand and walked around the table, so they were on the same side, for the most part._

_"I'm not going to drop the class." He told her sternly, catching her eyes in his gaze._

_"I guess we'll see about that." Spencer told him, her voice lighter than it normally was when talking to him. She didn't keep his gaze very long, she soon turned around and made her way to her next class. _

Toby didn't see the reason why they had to attend dance lessons. It's not like they would be forming flash mobs at the wedding. Hanna told him she had some huge extravagant thing planned out though. Her first dance with her husband would be outstanding. People would remember it. People would _cry _at the sight of how beautiful it was. It was so typical of Hanna to _want _people crying over her. She had millions of ideas, some involved the married couple surrounded by all the other couplets who would slowtwly dissolve in the crowd and when they were all back in their positions in the observing crowd, her and Caleb would take their first stride forward. Some involved them forming in straight lines to meet their partner, then whisking them away back into the crowd. Caleb and Hanna would be the last to reunite and instead of heading towards the crowd, they would begin to waltz. She told him they were just ideas she had pitched to the dance instructor though. At first, Toby thought she was yanking his chain. Hanna knew his hatred towards dancing, and she got a kick out of that kind of stuff. Although, she was not. She was dead serious. She had already signed them all up for lessons.

So, now he was here. In a dance studio, waiting on the instructor to come guide them to hell.

He wasn't surprised to see Spencer here. Of course she would be here. He had no doubt that she would be on the bridal party.

Although he didn't understand why she needed to be here. She had been wearing ballet shoes the day she came out of her mother's womb. She was the captain on the school's dance team and practically began teaching dance classes at the local dance studio at sixteen. Caleb had once forced him to come along to one of her recitals and he would never admit this to her, or anyone else for that matter, but she was incredible. Her movements were so majestic and regal. She made it look so easy. She definitely didn't need lessons. She was probably just here to learn the routine, and show off just how great she is. Like always.

A woman came out a few minutes later. She had on a lose shirt and sweats. Her small amount of chestnut hair was tied back into a messy pony tail and her feet were wearing something that looked like ballet shoes, but not quite.

"Hello, I'm Felicia. I talked to a Hanna Marin on the phone…?" she looked around at the group.

Hanna stepped up, a smile on her face, and her hand rising up for a hand shake. "That would be me, hello."

"Hi, so you said you wanted to work out a ball room routine for your wedding?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird—"

"It's not weird at all, you'd be surprised to know how many people have the same exact idea as you" Felicia told her, warmly with a smile.

Hanna beamed at the brunette before turning around and tugging her soon-to-be-husband forward. "This is Caleb, the groom."

Felicia nodded polity, presenting out her hand to him "Nice to meet you."

Hanna turned around again, pointing her finger out "and that's Toby, Ezra, Emily, Spencer, Holden, and Aria," her finger danced around the room.

Felicia smiled broadly at them all. "And I'm going to assume this is your bridal party?"

Hanna nodded, "correcto."

Felicia laughed. Toby couldn't tell if it was real or not.

"OK have any of you had experience with dance before?" she asked the crowd.

Hanna butted in before Spencer could even open her mouth, "Spencer has. And Toby can't dance if his life depended on it" Hanna unnecessarily went on with a laugh.

Toby scowled, but only because he saw Spencer sneering out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised she hadn't went into full exact detail of how she won at state championships. The amount of times he heard her gloat about that was equivalent to the amount of gum he scraped off desks in detention. A lot.

"hmm, then maybe we should pair them up together."

Toby's denim eyes shot up at full blast. No way. Nope. No. He wouldn't do it. He _couldn't _do it. He already hated dancing enough as it was, but dancing with Spencer Hastings, that was just damn right cruel. He didn't even bother looking at Spencer, he knew she was probably wearing the same face of disgust as he. His eyes studied Hanna. She looked hesitant, weary of the decision. She knew they didn't get along. What was she waiting for?

"I think that would be a good idea."

This time even Caleb glared her down.

"Everyone else should get in pairings too," Felicia announced. "And obviously you two already know who you'll be paired up with." She glanced from Hanna and Caleb, with a bright smile that Hanna returned, but Caleb didn't.

As soon as the dancer walked away, Toby practically sprinted up to Hanna, along with Spencer.

"Hanna they will trip each other. They will tackle each other to the floor. Trust me!" Toby heard Caleb say as he went up to them.

"Hanna, um…I don't think this will work," Toby protested lightly.

Spencer stepped in. "Hanna, I _really _think you should rethink this."

Hanna groaned, facing all three of them. "Look, I already have enough drama in this whole thing with Aria and Ezra being broken up, and Holden and Aria hooking up, and damn it, I hate Aria and her drama. And Caleb just _had _to choose them _both _as his groomsmen. I don't need it coming from you two. Suck it up, and make nice because you're partners. _Deal with it." _She hissed.

"But— " Spencer tried.

"But nothing! You're going to help Toby whether you like it or not. Because I'm not going to have people falling over at my wedding. Now go! Go! Go!" she shooed them away from her. They took small steps back, until they were all the way in the back. Hanna seemed please with this, for she went back to talking to Caleb. She still looked mad, but at least it wasn't addressed to them.

Toby let out a temperamental sigh after a moment passed between them. "So, I guess we are partners then" Toby commented tiredly, his words bleeding with irritation.

Spencer had her arms crossed and lips pursed. She was glaring at something, and surprisingly, not him. "I hate Hanna."

"You can say that again…" Toby mumbled, catching Spencer's glare at the blonde.

"But, she's right." Spencer turned to him sharply, her copper eyes hard. "We should just cross the bridge and get over it because it is _her _wedding. And you know, whatever bride wants, bride gets."

"That's kind of you" Toby murmured cautiously.

"I'm only a bitch when I have to be," Spencer told him, her tone demeaning him. He had a good feeling that she was implying, he was what possessed her to act like she was working for the devil.

Felicia began to talk again, making sure that everyone had a partner. She went on to go into stretches and warm ups, and all that stuff that dancers do. Toby didn't have _too much _of a problem with it. Sure, he wasn't _that _flexible, but he could reach his toes. Although that wasn't the hard part about dancing. That wasn't even dancing. The hard part was the rhythm and the steps and the beat and keeping in sync. And it was all that much better because Spencer was involved. She would only be inches away from him, her hands would be in his. He would be able to feel the chill coming from her heart and see the blackness in her demonic eyes.

"Okay, first we are going to work on your stance. Everyone line up with their partner, so your feet are in line with theirs. Push your shoulders back and suck in your stomach. Square your hips, and relax your shoulders" she directed. So far, Toby was doing well. If this was all it was then he would be all good. Except it wasn't, not even close. This was just posture.

"Okay, now I want everyone to take their partners hands."

Toby stared at Spencer and she stared at him. They both looked like children, glaring down their vegetables at the table, praying their parents would just let them go free instead of shoving the disgusting things known as brussel sprouts in their mouths.

They moved forward, holding on to each other's hands. It was more awkward than cold, to be completely honest. The horrific chill that Toby predicted never developed. They were just holding each other's hands awkwardly, avoiding each other's eyes.

Spencer began to pull their hands up, which caused Toby to fall out of his daze. "What are you doing?"

"Did you not just hear her? She said to bring our clasped hands in front of us and—ugh you know what, just follow my lead." She guided their arms outward, in mid air.

"Aren't I lucky, having the miss perfect as my dancing partner."

She glared at him, "I'm not perfect." She hissed under her breath.

"Someone has certainly humbled down since high school," Toby commented, staring at the dancing instructor for further instruction.

"I've actually changed a lot since high school," Spencer shot back, grimacing, catching Toby's eyes again. "But I see you haven't, you're still some narcissistic jerk." Her words came out like chromatic acid, burning his flesh.

He glared into her hard copper eyes. She looked like she was trying to turn him to stone, he was surprised it didn't work for her. Learning that she was some demonic witch would not be all that shocking. "Maybe I should try being more like _you."_

Their eyes did not part. They stayed completely still, stuck in a staring contest.

They did not move until their instructor began to teach again. They got into more advanced techniques, (well not really, but definitely more advanced than _posture._) Their teacher guided them in slowly. Spencer didn't like it, but she didn't bother voicing her opinion. The only one in hearing radius of her was Toby, and that was almost worse than having no one to talk to. Scratch that, it was definitely worse than having no one to talk to. If she could dance by herself in this little routine Hanna was preparing for her wedding, she would. Ugh, she wished Toby would just fall to a sudden illness and have to abandon her in their little dance ensemble. Too bad the universe had never seemed to be on her side. If anything, he would probably get _healthier. _

After what seemed like an eternity of being in Toby Cavanaugh's grip, Spencer was finally able to let go. The dance class was over…until next Saturday that was. Oh well, at least she would have four and half days to recover from the horrendous situation, and four and half days to _prepare for it. _Ugh, how she hated her life. These were going to be a long few months.

"Well, I would say it's been fun, but I don't like to lie." Toby told her, a smirk placed on his face.

Spencer snarled. "Ha." Her face fell into a grimace, before she departed ways from the man.

* * *

a/n: so yes, this little plot i set up here will take us through various things so that's what i meant when i said this is where it TRULY begins :)

anyways, hopefully it wasn't too horrible.

LEAVE A REVIEW, I BEG OF YOU. THOSE REVIEWS ARE WHAT PROVIDES ME NUTRITION.


	4. Chapter 4

__a/n: yo yo yo ~~~~~ it hasn't been THAT long has it? Sort of. Not as long as USUAL? Maybe? Well...

This is moderately short, but ~

I actually like it for the most part. Well, there are some parts i'm like eh... about, but I like it. So, I hope you like it too.

I REALLY LOVED YOUR REVIEWS. A LOT. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER.

* * *

Chapter 4: Falling, What A Tragedy.

_She knocked on the door of the boy whose name she used to curse. They weren't really friends, not really, anyways. But they were almost sort of friendly. But then again, not really. They still made their daily remarks about each other. But it was almost in a teasing matter, rather than disgraceful. Although they weren't close enough to decree this situation as a norm. Toby had been absent today and she thought she would drop off their homework. It really wasn't a big deal or anything, he lived a couple houses down from her, but it still felt tremendously uncomfortable. _

_Toby opened the door and Spencer was glad it was him instead one of his family members. It was probably one of the first times in her life she had actually been **glad **to see him. This certainly wasn't a normal occurrence. _

_He gave her a puzzled look, his eyebrows tilted slightly inwards and the corners of his mouth pointing seaward. _

_"You weren't in school today, I mean obviously…but." She pointed out, the awkwardness of the situation finally catching up to her. She pushed the abundance of worksheets toward him, "I thought I would drop off your homework."_

_He the papers a skeptic glance before taking them. "Thanks, Spencer." He sounded uncertain._

_She nodded stiffly, clasping her hands together in a tight grip. "Well, see you later…" she parted with him, turning around to step off the porch. When her foot reached the sidewalk, she heard him calling out to her. Telling her to wait. She turned around hesitantly, a puzzled look washing over her features._

_"I know this is sort of a lot to ask, but do you think you could maybe help me out with this?"_

_Spencer had to stop herself from smiling out of victory. She had been waiting for the day where he would ask for her help. She knew he couldn't do this all on his own—she knew it. Sure, he was absent, but whatever. It still counted, right? She turned around and walked back up to his porch._

_She told him she would help him, which led them to take a seat on the steps. Spencer took the packet of worksheets from the boy, describing what they were supposed to do in great detail until he finally understood. They spent the afternoon together on that porch, and it was the first time in all of history where neither produced one mean remark._

When Spencer heard the news, her stomach transformed into a broken elevator shaft, plummeting down to the depths of her stomach. It wasn't because she was shocked or surprised, or anything. It was because she felt like it was almost her fault. Usually she wasn't so superstitious, but for some reason, her mind wasn't working properly. The whole time they were in dance class, all she could hear was Caleb's words replaying in her ears, "Toby had an accident and landed his ass in the hospital." Obviously, Caleb did not seem too agonized over his best friend being in the hospital, so why did she? He was obviously _fine._ And the fact that she was blaming herself was just ignorant. The fact that she was riding an elevator up to his room was _mental. _

At the end of the class she had gone up to Emily. She seemed to be the most reasonable, even though she had her share of comments, but whatever, out of her choices, she was the best one. Spencer had tried to slide the question into their conversation, but Emily had not let it reside without a comment to add. But eventually, Emily gave away the information. He was staying at Greenford Hospital, room 2A, floor 3.

Spencer felt an urge to turn around. What was she doing here? They weren't friends. They could hardly stand each other. She pressed the elevator button again, but this time pressed "lobby."

The elevator opened at floor 3, and Spencer could hardly believe her eyes. It was Toby sporting an arm cast. He was standing right in front of her, looking at her with a look of confusion. The elevator began to close, and he used his free arm to stop it.

He walked in and she kept her head down. This was _beyond _awkward. She tried to hide the cheap flower pot in her hand. Why did she even buy it? She doubted Toby would even appreciate it, besides it was Toby!

The stood together in silence. Every now and then side glancing at each other. The elevator finally opened, as did their mouths.

"Who are those flowers for?" Toby asked, in a smugly sort of matter, as they step out of the elevator. She mumbled something he didn't understand, which prompted him to ask again.

"No one." She spoke louder.

"You bought them for yourself?" he looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly furrowing.

She nodded her head stiffly; her lips pressed tightly together, "Yup."

She didn't want admit she was here for him. How humiliating that would be! She wasn't even going to go through with it!

"That makes a lot of sense," he stopped walking, his oceanic eyes forming a pointed look at her.

She grumbled something under her breath, her eyes peering everywhere but him.

"What was that?"

"Fine." She gritted her teeth, narrowing her eyes on the man. "They're for you."

"You got me flowers?" he looked at her, tilting his head down slightly. His oceanic eyes were almost sparkling in awe. She thought he had already put the pieces together, why was he in such amazement?

She nodded her head awkwardly, pushing the flower pot toward him to take in his hand that isn't bound to a cast.

"Well, thanks.." he said uncertainly, looking down at the plant rather than the woman who gave it to him.

"No problem…" she said, even more uncertain than he was.

Another silence passed over them.

"Why are you here?" he looked at her, suspicion lurking in his blue eyes.

She shrugged, sort of. "I thought I would visit."

"Visit? I thought you'd be happy to hear the news."

She rolled her mocha eyes at the statement. "I wouldn't wish physical harm on anyone…" she proclaimed, "well maybe some people, but not you…" she admitted. He looked at her, sort of in awe. "Well," she clucked her tongue, "I actually did wish that you would fall ill…but now I totally regret that." She spoke carefully, peering up at him.

"Is that why you're here? You felt guilty?"

She smacked her lips together, puffing her cheeks out as her eyes found the sight of the floor.

His eyes did a three sixty. "Thanks for the flowers," he coldly parted, walking pass her and to the exit.

She sighed, but she didn't let it get too much under her skin. Why would she be honest with him? Now she looked like the bad guy. Oh, why did she care anyway? It was just Toby. It didn't matter what he labeled her. His opinion meant nothing. Telling him the truth was better, better because now he won't think it was for him. She was simply just clearing her conscience and that was all. No part of her actually cared for the fact of whether or not he was okay. He wouldn't get to march around, boasting about how she paid him a friendly visit at the hospital, and even bought him flowers.

Ugh, she was annoyed with herself. Or maybe she was annoyed with Toby. It was probably Toby.

She walked to the exit, following the imaginary footprints Toby left behind. Whatever she wanted to accomplish by coming here, obviously didn't work out too well.

When she arrived outside, she once again saw Toby. He was sitting on a bench, the flower pot next to him. He was talking—more or less arguing—on the phone. Her nosy ears couldn't help but listen.

"Are you kidding? An hour? You want me to wait here for an hour... I _do _appreciate it... No…no. Look, I just…don't hang up on— " she watched him growl, slamming his phone in his lap. He looked over to her, catching her eye. She immediately looked away, continuing her way to her car, until she stopped in her pace.

She hated herself, she really did. She was turning around and she couldn't even stop it. "Do you need a ride?" she called out, walking to the bench he was sitting on.

He looked up at her with curious eyes, "you're offering?" he asked, appalled.

She rolled her eyes, "good luck." She shot back, turning around sharply.

He quickly stood up from the bench, grabbing the plant to bring with him. "Wait!" he called out to her.

She didn't look back.

He was soon at her side. "Wait, look…yes, if it wouldn't be that trouble then I would _love _a ride."

She side glanced over at him, "fine" she answered after a moment. As they made their way to her car, she sparked up a question. "What happened to your ride?"

"My sister, she was supposed to pick me up, but she bailed…"

"I didn't know you had a sister?" Spencer asked, looking at him with curious eyes as they arrived at her car.

"Well, _step-_sister." He informed her, as she pressed the button to unlock her car.

Spencer nodded in understand, opening the driver's seat and hopping in.

Toby went to the passenger's seat and began to struggle with the subject of opening the door. He was holding a plant in one hand, and his other was completely useless. He grunted under his breath out of irritation.

Spencer looked over at him through the passenger seat window, wondering why it was taking so long for him to join her. She couldn't help but viciously laugh when she realized he was struggling, but the laugh gradually transformed into a frown. She stepped out her car and went around the car to meet him by the passenger's side.

"Here, let me…" she told him, offering a smile as she opened the car door. He flashed her a smile of gratitude and shame.

She once again met the driver's seat, where Toby immediately had an excuse waiting for her.

"I just didn't want the flower pot to drop…you _did_ spend a great deal of money on it."

"Do you _want _to walk home?" she asked him.

He let out a quiet laughter. His shoulders shaking at the instance.

She began the car and drove out of the parking spot. After she asked him where she was taking him, and dialed it into her GPS, the car became silent, well silent, if you take out the blaring music.

"So," Spencer began, "how did you get yourself into this little predicament?"

"You're going to laugh."

"Yeah, I probably will."

He gave her a look.

"What did you expect me to say I wouldn't?" she glanced at him.

He shook his head lightly, "Well, I was playing at this pub, and I was getting all my stuff together from the stage, and I tripped. I fell right off the stage, and my arm was the first met the ground."

She began to laugh softly, which prompted him to give her an amused look. "Anyway, I was kind of just laying there in pain for a few minutes before I got up, and I tried to push myself with my hands, but I couldn't. It hurt like hell, but I got up, eventually."

"Did you cry?" she teased.

"No…" he denied. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

A pause. "Fine, continue."

"Don't interrupt." He warned her.

"Tell the story faster."

"I could if you stopped interrupting!"

She smacked her lips together, residing in her side of the argument.

"Okay, well. I was pretty sure that my arm or hand, or both, were broken, so I went up to the bartender to ask him if he could take me to the hospital, but he was busy or something. So, I ended up taking a taxi cab, and I stole some ice from the bar for my hand. And then the taxi driver was all pissed at me for getting ice all over his seats. But, yeah, that's basically it."

"I don't see the purpose of the second part of this story…" Spencer commented.

"You asked and I told you what happened. What do you want from me?"

Spencer stayed silent. "How long do you have to stay in that thing?"

"A couple weeks." He responded.

"So, what about the dance lessons?"

"I mean, I can still go…I'll just have to leave out the right hand movements."

"Well, you weren't doing much before anyways…don't worry." she retorted.

"Would it kill you to be nice for one minute?" he asked in response, his voice ranging on the chords of bitterness.

"I don't know, but I'm not willing to take the risk."

They were almost at their destination. Just a couple more miles and it would all be over. They would then be able to depart from each other, and continue on with their day in peace.

His eyes rolled for probably the billionth time he has been in company of her.

"Wasn't me driving your ass home, nice enough? Also, I got you flowers. Honestly, you're pretty greedy Cavanaugh. Thought you were better than that."

"And I thought _you _were better than using your evil sorcery powers to put me in the hospital."

"Shut up," she retorted almost playfully. "It's not my fault that you're a clumsy ass who trips over nothing. By the way… why were you at a pub? On stage?"

"For someone who insults me every other sentence, you sure seem to care about my life" his tone teased her.

She pulled into the lot of the building where the GPS guided her. It was a parking lot of a coffee shop. She's _been _to this coffee shop. What the hell? Why did he give her the directions to a coffee shop? Was he subtly, _forcing _her to accompany him on a coffee date? Hell no! No way in hell would she ever do something like that. What in the hell was he thinking.

"Um, why are we at a coffee shop?" she asked him, turning the car to 'park'. She looked over to him, and he just gave her an indifferent look.

"You're the one who drove here." He responded, seeming to be clueless.

She gave him a look.

"I live here." He informed her, his tone acting as if she should have known this.

Spencer's face dropped, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. God, she felt beyond stupid.

"And to answer your question, I was at a pub, on stage, because I had a gig."

"A gig?" She replayed his words on her own tongue. "As in, a musical gig?"

He nodded.

"I thought you wanted to be a carpenter?" she asked, remembering him always going on about the stupidest things that no one—not even Caleb—cared about.

"Things change," he shrugged.

"I didn't even know you _played _music."

"You don't know a lot about me, Spencer."

"On the contrary, I know a lot, Toby."

"Maybe you did, but I've changed since high school."

The statement sort of captivated her. _Intrigued_ her. She was astonished by this, was she seriously interested in the life of Toby Cavanaugh? How excruciating horrid. She wanted to burn the parts of her brain that desired to know more about him. She didn't even realize how much she actually cared about these petty facts of his new life until now. Oh, God. What was going on with her? This needed to stop. He wasn't interesting. He wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He was the same ol' boring Toby Cavanaugh from high school. Boring and plain, completely bland.

"Do you want me to open your door?" she asked, changing the subject; trying to get him to leave her car, more or less.

"Um, you don't have—"

She ignored him, stepping out of her car with a groan. She slammed the door and went around to the other side, where she opened the door for him. He once again gave her a grateful smile. Two genuine smiles in one day? Wow. How about no.

She closed the door when he was finally out of the car, and leaned on it to talk to him. She crossed her arms, "You know, I've changed too" she informed him, proudly.

"Have you?" he asked her, amused.

"Yes I have, actually." she answered assertively.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," he smiled at her once again before striding off.

"Stop smiling at me!" she yelled in annoyance at the man. His shoulders shook with laughter, which just heightened her irritation. God, she was glad _that _was over.

* * *

a/n: i know that a lot of you want them to make out ~ but sh...wait. We're getting there, children. We're getting there.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. REVIEWS GOES TO ME, AS OIL GOES TO THE TIN MAN! OK BYE


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Do you remember me? I wrote that story about those people?

I'm really sorry that I've been gone for so long. I've just been really stumped with this! I'm AWFUL. And this chapter is RIDICULOUSLY SHORT. Like, It should not even be qualified as a chapter, it is so short. It almost makes me like cry a little because you'll get all excited (or not because this story sucks and i suck and you probably don't even remember reading this) that I updated and you'll be like "WOW THAT WASN'T EVEN AN UPDATE" by the end of this, and ugh. I'm so so so SORRY. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I don't know, NO PROMISES!

And last but definitely not least, I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE A REVIEW. OR FAVORITED. OR FOLLOWED. OR EVEN JUST READ. YOU ALL ARE CUTIES! ESPECIALLY THE ONES WHO REVIEWED! c:

* * *

Chapter 5: Thinking About You 

The instance between Spencer and Toby was kept a secret. Neither made an effort to aware their friends of how they spent their Saturday afternoon. It made sense why. Their friends would obviously poke fun at them with childish jokes just to irritate them. Weeks passed where it seemed that was all but a dream. They didn't bring it up; they sort of just pretended it didn't happen.

Their bickering settled down, in a way. Minutes would pass where neither would say anything horrid to one another. To Aria and Caleb, the ones who witnessed the duo's brawls in high school, it was a miraculous thing. They had gone almost two months without sawing each other's heads off. It was a wedding miracle.

Although they did not know of the friendship that once blossomed between the two. They had thought this was the first time they had managed to tolerate each other, but they were wrong. They often thought they were incapable of befriending one another, Caleb had even placed a bet that they could not spend an hour together without bickering over something frivolous. They proved him wrong, long ago, although they weren't lining up to collect their dues. They didn't accept their friendship. It repulsed them, but at the same time they liked it. They liked eachother, they just didn't want to admit it.

It was the same circumstances now. They no longer despised each other, but neither would voice this opinion. They wouldn't actually _admit _they could tolerate each other. They wouldn't even admit it to themselves. Not for a while anyways.

Then again, maybe Spencer's new liking for the man was just out of pity. He was sporting a cast, and being forced to attend dance lessons. Although, none of that would fall into the equation after today because Toby was getting his cast off.

When Toby told Spencer this, she smiled. She actually smiled! She was actually genuinely glad for him. Or maybe it was just a fake smile, who knows (it wasn't, you could tell.) Toby didn't understand where they stood. Were they acquaintances? Dare to say _friends_? He didn't want to ask her, so he would just go on acting as nothing was happening. It didn't really matter anyways. If they got along, then good, they got along. They wouldn't suffer as much. But the fact of the matter was that this would all be over eventually. They would then go on to live their lives like none of this ever happened. He didn't see them going out for dinner and a movie anytime soon. They were just getting along, and there was no reason to address it. Besides, who on earth _asks _someone if they are friends or not. If you have to ask, then obviously you're not. Right? That makes sense, sort of.

He thought about this the whole time he was there. He didn't know why he cared so much. She probably didn't even think about it once. She probably didn't even _notice _the changes between them. She was probably just being nice because he fell off a stage and broke his arm. Although, he has done worse, and she wasn't _exactly _nice then. Toby wanted so desperately to stop thinking about this, but he couldn't.

The only thing that tore his thoughts away from Spencer was when he could see the bare skin on his left arm. It had been so long. Well, a little over a month but, it was still a weird sight to see. But it didn't take him much time to fall back into the habit of seeing it. It was like coming back to school after summer vacation, it would be weird the first couple days, but then it would feel like you never left. After a few hours, Toby couldn't even remember how the cast felt.

Which eventually led his thoughts back to Spencer, which only heightened his annoyance. Why was it bugging him so much?

Did he _want _to be friends with her? If so, _why? _The last time they were friends, she accused him of ruining her physics project, and didn't believe him when he pleaded not guilty.

Was that just an excuse to _not _be friends with her? Probably.

It did not matter though. It really didn't. After this was all over, none of it would be relevant. He had no belief that they could ever become lifelong pals, or even year round pals. If anything, they would be those people who talk to each other when they happen to be at the same place. Like the those kind of friends you had in high school. Maybe, that's what they were. Maybe they weren't even that. Whatever, he was done thinking about this. A day was enough, (which is what he said yesterday too by the way.)

* * *

a/n: I WARNED YOU! Like seriously, 30 seconds ago, remember! BECAUSE IT WAS SO SHORT THAT IT LITERALLY PROBABLY TOOK YOU 30 SECONDS TO READ.

Well, I'll seriously attempt to upload tomorrow because I feel bad and I don't even consider this updating, at all.

But I was soooo struggling with this. And don't you worry, don't you worry child, Cat's gotta a plan for this story. You will for sure see more of their building up a friendship, OK. It seems a bit rushed to me, but I'm not perfect, I'm sorry. I'm just a 16 year old, not Shakespeare.

Anyways, it would be pretty cool and dandy if you left a review. ~ I mean you don't have to, but I would love it if you did!


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: wah, i know i said "i will try to upload tomorrow" and then update a week later, but I'm so busy nowadays. UGH. I'm sorry.

Also, someone mentioned how there was no flashback last chapter. Yes, I meant to address that. Not all chapters will have them. At first I thought they would, but I have changed my mind. This one doesn't but, I will try to put one in the next one.

As for when the meet, I'm saving that for later ;)

Anyways, thanks thanks thanks for the awesomely awesome reviews. I can't believe I already have 67 on a simple story like this. You guys are the cutest.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Little (Not So Friendly) Competition

Her friend had dragged her out to some bar. Apparently, it was some special, extraordinary, night where bands and musicians of all kinds were performing—her friend's boyfriend included. Spencer actually liked to find local bands to listen too, but some of the acts were just god awful. She suddenly felt the agony of judges on _American Idol_ and _The X Factor _and every other singing competition TV show. Sure, some of them were good—great even, but worth sitting through all the other horrendous acts? She wasn't sure.

The next act that was announced made her jaw drop.

Did they just say _Toby Cavanaugh? _Seriously? Of all bars in Philadelphia, out of all the nights, he was performing here, tonight?

She didn't know how she felt about this. As Toby stepped on stage, and made sure his guitar was tuned right, her friend made a comment about his _hotness. _"He's _so_ hot, if he can sing, then I'm officially his groupie."

Spencer grimaced, rolling her eyes, "Matter of fact, I know him. We went to high school together, and now we're both part of this bridal party." She told her friend, annoyance in her voice.

"Then you need to introduce me to that fine piece of man." The blond purred, staring down the man on the stage with hunger in her eyes. "Oh wait," she groaned, "I have a boyfriend." Her words came out in a sigh. "Can he sing?" she suddenly asked, looking towards Spener with her eyebrows raised slightly.

Spencer looked at her for a moment before responding, "I don't know." The response was more of a mumble than anything.

Right after Spencer's response, Toby's voice came through the microphone—blasting out of the speakers around her. He was telling the audience how he was _so _honored to be here, but Spencer didn't look at it as much of an honor. They just about let _anyone _perform tonight.

He said how it was an original song, which only interested her more to hear him. Yes, she was _interested _in something _Toby Cavanaugh _was doing, but only because she wanted to see how _bad _he was. She would fully enjoy the laugh when he completely humiliated himself.

After he _finally _stopped blabbering, he began to play. The tune was soothing and relaxing, and you could tell it was a slow song that you would listen to while trying to fall asleep. When Toby began to sing, Spencer fell in a sort of awe. He was actually pretty good. He had one of those voices that was unique, but familiar. It brought you home.

And the song, the song was great. Spencer didn't even understand how he came up with it. He made the music, he wrote the lyrics, and he orchestrated the whole thing. It was truly beautiful.

When it was over, Toby came off stage. People were patting him on the back and telling him he did a great job. He had this smile on his face. This kind of smile that lit up each of his features and made him glow. Spencer couldn't remember ever seeing this smile on him.

She found herself smiling at the sight, but she quickly adverted her stare and turned her smile upside down. What was she doing?

"Aren't you going to go talk to him?" the blond asked her.

She stayed silent and still. The question floated through her mind for a long time until she reached a solution. "I wouldn't want to leave you alone," Spencer said.

"I was actually going to go wish Noel luck," the girl made a guilty face.

"Oh," Spencer's face dropped.

"I mean if you don't want to go talk to hunk angel voice over there, you can come. But believe me if I were you…" the blonde's eyes traveled to the man across the bar. "I would go visit that fine ass."

Spencer laughed, "ehh…I wouldn't go that far."

"What are you blind?" the girl asked, her mouth flew open like she had just announced she was marrying Nicholas Cage or something ridiculous like that. "If I were single…" her words slurred out, "I would be _all _over _that."_

"Cece!"

"What? Honesty is the best policy, right?" she winked as she stepped up from her chair. "Tell him I thoroughly enjoyed his performance, and if he ever wants to pursue another line of entertainment, I'll be ready to hire him." A wink accompanied the blonde's statement.

"I'll be sure to tell him," Spencer replied dryly, looking at her amused friend. Cece left her with one last giggle before going on her way.

Spencer sat at the table a few minutes before she decided that talking to him wouldn't be so bad.

She felt weird approaching him. What did she even say? "_Hi, I've actually been here the whole time watching you!" _No. Why was she suddenly getting nervous about speaking to Toby Cavanaugh? Was this a thing? Did she do this _every time _she talked to him? No, no, there was no way. She was probably just acting strange because she was drinking. That had to be it.

She was facing his back when the words left her mouth, "You know, Cavanaugh, you surprised me."

He turned around instantly, a look of oddity on his face. "Spencer? Wha—what are you doing here?"

"It's a public bar…"

"Oh, yeah, right." He said, looking as if he was feeling foolish. "Um, I just mean…tonight."

"The music."

"Oh," he nodded, itching the back of his neck. He sounded nervous, but what did she know? "So, um, you saw me then?"

She nodded, a smile on her face. "Yeah, I must say, you're pretty good for being you."

A half smile crept on his face, "what does that mean?" his tone was lighter now, more playful. He didn't seem nervous anymore. Spencer wondered if she sounded nervous? She still didn't know whether or not she even was nervous.

"You know," she shrugged "I just—" she looked up, unfortunately her answer wasn't on the ceiling. "You," she looked at him again. "I just wasn't expecting that." Her voice is soft, and quick. It makes him smile timidly, only increasing her nerves.

"Are you complimenting me?" he asked in a childish matter.

"What?" she spat out, "no…I—I'm just saying, you were good."

"That's a compliment, Spencer."

"Fine." She growled, looking at him her sharp, golden irises. "It's a compliment. Now are you going to accept it, or keep being an ass about it?" she crossed her arms.

"I just can't believe it—a compliment, from Spencer Hastings."

"That's it, I'm taking it back."

"No, no, no!" he pleaded over his laughter. "Thank you, Spencer, really" He said his voice becoming more serious than it was before. He stared at her with those big dopey blue eyes, and Spencer found herself compelled by him. Was this even possible? Why wasn't she looking away? Why was she smiling? Why was _he _smiling? Oh god.

She pried her eyes away and hit the floor. Keeping her eyes locked on his feet. She ran a hand through her hair out of nervousness. "Yeah," she replied, shrugging her shoulders lightly. _Yeah?_ What the hell was she saying?

"Even if it was backhanded."

She shot her sharp copper eyes up at him, suddenly regaining her confidence. "Toby, that's the only way _to _compliment you."

"Ha," he remarked. "I tell you what," his eyes traveled across the bar for a glimpse of a moment. "If I can beat you in a game of pool, you have to give me a _real _compliment. No sarcasm. No backhand. No take backs."

There it was again. That serious dumb little stare of his. He was staring right into her, taking a dive into her world, even though no one invited him. "Doesn't that kind of defeat the point?" Spencer retorted, crossing her arms.

"Not if the point is to annoy you," a smirk crept on his face.

She glared at him, her eyes rolling into another dimension. "Okay, well what's in it for me. What happens when I win?"

"When you win? Isn't that a little premature."

She smirked, "That's cute, but really. What's gonna happen?"

"_If _you win, then…" his voice trailed, "I don't know. What do you want?"

She pondered for a moment, letting the idea of having whatever she wanted, in reason of course, wandering through her head. Her mind was completely blank. She could not think of a single thing she wanted from him. Normally, at an opportunity like this, she would totally embarrass him, but, she was out of juice. She couldn't think of anything. "Hmm, a coffee. You'll buy me a coffee."

"Reasonable enough."

She smiled tightly, her voice giddy. "So, let's get this started, shall we?"

The waltzed over to the pool table, through the assortment of people, with an eagerness in their step. Spencer didn't really care about the coffee, (OK she did, but it was a free cup of coffee, could you blame her?) she cared more about one upping him.

The game started of balanced. Both were doing well, anything could happen, but then Spencer had her move. That move led her on to big things. She won quickly after, and smirked at her opponent with a victorious grin.

"Rematch," he demanded.

"Sure, I could always use another free coffee." She teased, laughing over her pool stick.

The game began again, and Toby gave it all. He ended up triumphing, ending the game quickly. Spencer, of course was livid, and demanded a rematch. He agreed to this, making it two for two.

This pattern continued all night, the rematches never ceased to end. They lost count of how many coffees and compliments they owed each other. They had no idea of the time. No measure of how long they have been together. They just kept playing, over and over again, until the bar's population numbered down to just a handful of people.

After another defeat from Spencer, Toby made a new proposition.

"OK…that is the last game. No more rematches, you lose, I win. You have to buy me coffee for the next two months."

"Wait, wait, wait…" he stopped her, "one more round. We can make it more interesting…" he smirked, his hands toying with the pool stick in his hand.

She gave him a curious look, awaiting his proposition.

"If you win, I'll play intern, and get all your coffee, _whenever _you want, for the next three months."

"And you'll pay for it?"

He nodded.

"What's in it for you?" she stares at him, a cease in her brow.

"You have to kiss me."

Her heart plummets into her stomach like an eighty pound anchor diving into the sea. "What?" she exclaimed, her voice balancing between disgust and shock.

"What? You were _so sure _of winning earlier, why not now?"

"Because—" she spattered, losing all common sense. "I'm not—"

"Going to win?"

She growled, glaring at him. _"Fine_," she grunted through her teeth. "But you are going to go to whichever coffee shop I want you to go to, even if it is in Ohio, you'll get it."

"Fine," a wicked smile arranged on his face. "You're on, let's start."

The game was more intense than the others. It was like the Olympics of pooling. Neither spoke to each other, they didn't even _look _at each other. This was the all or nothing. This could be the end.

Like the first game, the game began slowly. Both were doing average, neither was striking for the gold. That was until Toby stepped it up a notch. He went at it with all he had, which led to his victory.

Spencer felt like she was going to faint. Was he seriously going to make her kiss him? No, no, no, never. No way in hell would she ever introduce her lips to his mouth. No, no, no! The thought was utterly horrible. She was not nearly drunk enough to do this. She couldn't even imagine it. She didn't want to, nope, she wouldn't do it. She couldn't. She would not. Nope.

But she made the bet, so she would have to.

Sometimes she hated her life.

He smiled at her, sneering away behind his pool stick. She just stared at him, half in disgust, half in question. _Why _did he want to kiss her? Why would he propose such an awful thing? It didn't make sense.

He came closer to her, smirking, his pool stick still in his hand. "Looks like I won," he taunted.

"Looks like it," Spencer stared at him with hard golden eyes.

He laughed again, his shoulders shaking wholesomely. Spencer wanted to punch that smile right off his stupid, little, face.

"Let's just get it over with, OK?" she grumbled out unwillingly.

He looked at her, his normal bright blue eyes, hitching up to a hue brighter. "Relax, I'm not actually going to make you kiss me."

"What?" her voice answered lightly.

"You don't have to kiss me, Spencer. I wouldn't make you do that. I just wanted to see you freak out."

"What if you lost?" she fired back skeptically, acting if that move was the stupidest thing in the world.

He shrugged, providing a sheepish smile, "then I guess I would be making night live drives to Ohio each night."

A trace of a smile embarked on her face at the statement, "I think you need to change your priorities."

"Probably, but at least I'm not solemnly addicted to coffee."

She rolled her eyes, "touché."

He laughed, and she found herself laughing too after a moment.

"You know, I actually had a good time tonight," Toby told her.

"Me too, surprisingly."

Toby smiled, as did she. It was an innocent moment, but it held potential. Potential for the beginning of a new era.

Toby dismissed himself shortly after and she decided it was high time she went home too. Her friend had left, what seemed like, ages ago. When she came over to say goodbye, Spencer was so engrossed in the game that she barely even said goodbye. But Spencer was beginning to wonder if it was the game, or just her component that captured her attention so rowdily.

She didn't know the feeling she got when he told her he was just kidding about the kiss. It was relief, but it was also more than that. Under all that relief was an almost disappointment.

* * *

a/n: hHAHAHAH am i bitch, that is the question. But COME ON, you don't want their first kiss to be like that. Plus, Toby's too sweet to actually make a deal like that, come on. PLUS, if you read my previous stories, you know I am one of those people who will let you think you have it, then take it away. Please hold your torches, thanks 3

Anyways, leave me a review pretty please. I REALLY LOVE THEM. PlEASE please. if you haven't done it before, idk it's pretty fun, you should do it! i will give you ice cream (spiritually)

ok peace, it's 130 AM so sorry if i missed any typos!


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: hi guys! I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I've been busy. I've had driver's ed and that pretty much took over my life, but that is over now, so hopefully I'll have more time to write for all you loyal readers. This chapter is mostly taleb and spanna friendship. So if you like those, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it. If not, I'm sorry :(

Unfortunately, there is no flashback this chapter. Sorry! :(

If I decide to go with what I'm planning for next chapter then it is going to be longer and include a flashback, but I'm still debating if I want to do anything else before this chapter. I don't know, we will see.

LAST BUT NOT LEAST, thank you so so so so so much for your lovely, beyond lovely reviews. I can't believe this has over 80 reviews already. :') I love you guys so so so much, and I hope you haven't given up on me. OK so here it is.

* * *

Chapter 7: F is for Friends who don't admit to being friends

Hanna Marin stared at the duo across the small dancing room. They were stretching…_together_. It seemed odd. Sure, they were _partners, _but that didn't demolish the hate that hung between them. Usually, they would stretch alone—completely ignoring each other's presence. They wouldn't even be on the same side of the room, but _now_; now they are closer than Caleb and she are. Their looks of disgust have been replaced with looks of bliss and joy. It was too odd to _not _comment on.

Hanna leaned over to her soon-to-be-husband as she stretched down to her left toes. "Do Spencer and Toby seem…_friendly _to you?" she asked him. He was on the floor, leaning over his legs to reach his toes.

"What?" he looked up at her with absurdity glowing in his auburn eyes. "That's insane. They hate each other." He commented before going in for another stretch.

Hanna stood up straight, looking at the two across the room with her arms crossed. "Doesn't look like that right now."

Caleb was up in second to look at the sight, and surely enough, his future wife was right. They did not look as they normally did around one another. They were smiling and laughing, and acting as if they were friends.

Caleb had a hard time looking away; it was like looking at a fat man on the side of the road only wearing a leotard. Weird and unnatural.

He looked away and to his fiancé. "Well, let's hope this doesn't end in disaster like the last time."

He was about to continue with his stretching, when his wife-to-be stopped him. "What do you mean _a disaster like last time?_" Hanna asked, her eyes gone mad.

Caleb instantly regretted the statement, "it's nothing." He murmured, hoping Hanna would just let it go.

"Caleb…" she growled under her breath, the ocean in her eyes freezing over.

Caleb sighed, "they've been like this once before…in high school."

"I thought you said they always hated each other?" Hanna questioned.

"They did, but ah, it's complicated. It was weird. I don't know, they still fought all the damn time and made fun of each other like it was their purpose for living, but I don't know…it was different. They acted different. You could just tell, alright?"

Hanna's expression didn't stray from confusion, but she nodded nonetheless. "Okay…well what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Neither of them ever told me what that fight was about. They never even admitted to me that they were friends."

"Then how do you know they were?"

"I just know, alright?" He snapped. "Anyone could tell. One time Aria and I caught them at this movie theater. Both of them said they didn't even want to _see _the movie, but there they were, watching and enjoying it without us."

"Then we thought that they were dating, I mean why else would they sneak around? But I don't know, when we were watching them at that movie theater, they didn't do anything couple-y...and thank god, I think I would be scarred for life." Caleb exasperated, glancing at the stretching duo across the room once again.

"A little dramatic are we?" Hanna gave him a look. "Tell me more about the aftermath. What happened? What made it so bad?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders lazily, still looking at them, "I don't know." He stared at his wife, "they wouldn't even talk to each other. For a little while, Spencer would sit in the library to avoid Toby. Then things got really out of control, and they just—it was bad. It ended in disaster. It was just out of control. Alright?"

Hanna stayed quiet for a moment, "if I didn't have enough shit to deal with."

"What?" Caleb squinted his maple eyes at the blonde.

"What if all this shit explodes again? What if they get all—insane! I will _not _deal with that shit."

"Hanna, come on, I doubt they are even friends."

"Is that a lie?" she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'm not sure to be honest…" Caleb murmured, staring at the duo again.

Hanna let out a groan, twirling around a little in her space. "I am talking to them. I cannot deal with anymore drama. I already told them that! My wedding is supposed to be perfect. Okay? And if it's not I just— " she took a deep breath in to calm down, "I'm not sure I'll be able to deal with it."

"Come on, they aren't going to cause any drama, Hanna. You stress out too much about this stuff. If you keep acting like this, you're going to turn into a bride— "

"Don't you dare say zilla!" Hanna scolded. "Caleb," she stared at him with hard eyes. "I have been dreaming of my wedding since I came out of the womb. You don't get it. You're a guy! I just want something to be perfect for once in my life. I already have to deal with my family drama—my mom _hates _my stepmom, and my parents can't stand being a room longer than fifteen minutes without fighting. My mom's mom hates my father, and is telling me that she is going to give him a piece of her mind. Kate is going to be there, and god only knows what shit she is planning to bring to the party! I deal with anymore drama, I just can't."

"Okay, okay…" he soothes her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'll talk to Toby, okay? I'll see if they are even friends. "

"What makes you think he'll tell you the truth?"

"I can tell when he is lying. Trust me."

"Fine, then I'm talking to Spencer."

Caleb made a face, letting out a artificial chuckle, "yeah, good luck with that."

"What?"

"Spencer doesn't…she's really good at lying. And if they _are _friends, I doubt she'll tell you."

"I'm her best friend, Caleb." Hanna told him assertively, glaring at him immensely.

"Yeah, but Spencer—she doesn't…"

"I know Spencer, and I'll get it out of her. With vodka." A smile came across the girl's face.

"Oooh, that's a good idea."

"I know."

"I'm going to use that on Toby…"

"Yes you will," she nodded her head, her smile widening.

He smirked at her, leaning close to her, "and then when I get home, I'm going to give it to you hard."

"Indeed you will." She answered, her blue eyes becoming fierce as she goes in for a kiss to seal the deal.

X

After the dance class was over, Caleb had invited Toby to a guy's night out. Apparently, Hanna was going crazy, and he needed some space, or else he would be bald by the wedding. Toby accepted the invitation eagerly. He hadn't spent much time with the man, alone anyways, ever since he got engaged. Well, there were times, but it all had to do with the wedding. Toby was looking forward to a night, free of any wedding planning talk.

Although, he would much prefer that talk, than the talk that was coming for him.

They met at their favorite bar. It was a bar for sports. TVs aligned the walls like wall paper. There was more TV than wall. It was ridiculous, if you asked Toby.

Ironically, Toby nor Caleb were really into sports, but they came to that bar anyways. It had lower prices than the rest of the bars in town, and not to mention great food.

Toby was on his third beer when Caleb popped the question.

"So," the man murmured, twirling the bottle in his hand. "You and Spencer…"

"Me and Spencer…what?" Toby looked at him.

"What's going on there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem…friendly."

"Didn't know that was a crime," Toby said, chuckling slightly as he let his eyes return to the beer bottle rather than his friend.

"It's not—I just," his friend sputtered. "I think it's weird, okay? You guys don't act friendly. You hate each other."

"We're just trying to make the best of it, alright?" he told his friend, setting the bottle of beer down on the counter. "I mean we are going to have to deal with each other for a few more months, may else well make the most of it, right?"

Caleb gave him a look, "I knew I should have gotten more alcohol in you before I asked."

Toby chuckled, shaking his head, "it would have been the same answer."

"Uh huh."

"You're being ridiculous. If I was friends with Spencer, why wouldn't I tell you?"

"Why didn't you tell me in high school?" Caleb asked, raising his eyebrows.

Toby got flustered by the statement. He had no idea that Caleb knew about that. _How _did Caleb know about that? He doubted Spencer told him.

"That's right," Caleb nodded, a smirk taking place on his face. "I know about your guys' little secret affair. How did that come to be, anyways?"

Toby departed his inquisitive look off his friend, and returned his gaze to his beer. "It doesn't really matter anymore," he went on after a moment. "It's not like how it was in high school. We haven't hung out alone," Toby murmured, his voice lacing with uncertainly. "Well…actually…"

"Well actually, what?"

"We ran into each other the other day and we played a few rounds of pool. It was no big deal though," Toby waved his hand at his friend's arousal of curiosity.

Caleb groaned, "you know, I don't even know why I care so much. Do what you want. Plan a BFF fun day for all I care, just don't let this all blow up like last time. Hanna will flip a shit if you guys do anything to mess this wedding up, _and I _will personally make sure you regret it."

Toby chuckled despite the annoying memories that accompanied him with the statement. "With all that arm muscle I'm guessing," Toby mused, teasing his friend.

"Shut up, just because I'm not Mr. America over here, doesn't mean anything."

"And I'm pretty sure you are afraid of Spencer."

"I am not!" Caleb snapped. "Look, just don't screw up anything, alright?"

Toby chuckled, "I won't. Seriously, I wouldn't do anything to compromise this wedding. You're my best friend!"

"And you're afraid of Hanna," Caleb added after a minute, smirking.

"Well, yeah, but hey at least I admit it!"

Caleb rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his friend, wondering why he was so worried about this all in the first place.

X

"Hanna, this is the fifth time you suggested we get drunk since I got here. What's going on?" Spencer questioned her friend.

"Nothing," Hanna twisted her eyebrows slightly inwards, setting the vodka bottle back in the liquor cabinet. "I just thought it would be fun. We haven't hung out alone in awhile."

"We went to the mall yesterday…"

"Yeah, but that was for the wedding. I mean like, just hanging out." Hanna said, her back to her friend and her eyes scanning her liquor cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and turned around swiftly, only to come face to face with her best friend. Startled, the bottle slipped through her grip and hit the floor, pieces of glass frosting over the tile, and whiskey making a puddle around their feet. "SHIT!" Hanna yelped, stepping away from the mess. Spencer followed her friend's actions. "SHIT!" Hanna repeated, running her hands through her golden locks out of frustration.

"Hanna, it's fine, let's just clean it up…" Spencer tried to calm her friend.

Hanna groaned, "let me get a broom…"

The two cleaned up the mess, collecting the last pieces of glass and soaking up the whiskey with a towel. "This was not how I wanted the night to go," Hanna mumbled, rubbing the floor with a wet towel to mop up the rest of the whiskey.

"And how'd you want it to go?" Spencer asked her friend with arched eyebrows and a curios voice.

Hanna looked at her, and stopped scrubbing. She stood up and threw the wet towel in the sink, Spencer stood up too, crossing her arms and waiting for an answer.

"Be honest," Hanna told her, her voice tense.

"Um, okay…" Spencer answered uncomfortably.

"Are you and Toby friends now?"

Spencer was startled by the question. Whatever she was preparing herself for was definitely not that. The question seemed so frivolous. Why did Hanna even care? Before Spencer could even really think of an answer, a "No," slipped through her lips. It was almost automatic. Like when people said, "god bless you," and you would say an immediate, "thank you." Or when people asked how you were doing, and you would say fine. It just rolled off her tongue.

Hanna asked her again, and this time Spencer took it to thought. Were they? It seemed weird and strange and obscure, and saying yes would only make it more weird and strange and obscure. It reminded Spencer, for some reason, of back in middle school when kids would ask kids who they liked. Of course you would lie, but then you would later find out that the kid you told, told the kid you liked you didn't like him. Then it all became a complicated mess.

Was she seriously relating her life now to the life she had in fifth grade? Wow, there was clearly something off about her today.

"We…" she began, uncertain of where this would take her. "We are—n't."

"Good." Hanna sighed.

_Now _Spencer was confused, "what? Why is that good? Don't you think it would be better if we were friends?"

"At first I did, but then I talked to Caleb. He said something about how you guys were once friends, and then something happened he guessed, and you two were like," Hanna threw her hands up in the air. "Radioactive when near each other."

Spencer licked her lips, and leaned more in the conversation, becoming flustered, "Caleb knew about that?"

"I don't know, apparently. Look, Spencer…if you want to be Toby's friend, do it, I guess. But if there is any chance of this blowing up, then _don't."_

Spencer just stared at her, half confused, and half annoyed that Hanna was trying to control who she was friends with.

"I know I seem harsh, and I know I'm going crazy over this wedding, but it's just—I have been dreaming about this since I was five years old. I was a flower girl at my cousin's wedding, and since then this has been all I wanted out of life. I've been planning my wedding since I was 8! I have a scrapbook that I have been making since I was 10 with different kinds of wedding dresses in it. I've never been willing to work so hard on something in my entire life! This is my dream." She declared, boring into the brunette's eyes. Spencer has only seen Hanna this serious on a few occasions. She didn't normally step out of her bubbly, sarcastic, jolly persona. When she did, she meant business. "And I know it may seem stupid to you, but it isn't to me. So _please _let me count on you that you'll be civil with Toby on my wedding day—that you won't trip him down the aisle, or refuse to walk, or dance with him. I need that, Spencer. I need you to promise me that."

Spencer offered a slight smile, wrapping her best friend into a cozy embrace, "I promise that no matter what happens, I will be civil with Toby on your wedding day."

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Am I foreshadowing? Or am I saying "Am I foreshadowing?" to make you think I'm foreshadowing? WHO KNOWS. You'll see, one day. When the wedding finally comes... ;) Well, I hope that you liked it even if there was no spoby :(

LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASe

seriously i beg you all

i really like them ok


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: i know i said there would be a flashback but ugh i'm a liar ! Also there isn't _that _much spoby, but there is spoby, so get ready little munchkins.

Also, another apology: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I am just so busy and gah. I really wish I could update more.

AND LASTLY, THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. 101? THAT IS TRULY AMAZING. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH. It warms my heart. It is just awesome that people read this and have joy because of that. Like that makes me super happy. :)

P.S. I promise that my lack of updates isn't because I don't care about this story anymore because i do. I have head canons about this story that I'm not sure I will even fit in!

* * *

Chapter 8: Physics and Dreams

Every once in awhile, Spencer would meet with Alison Dilaurentis. They had been best friends all through middle school and then high school. Of course, Alison had her posse in high school, consisting of Jenna Marshall and Mona Vanderwaal, but Alison, surprisingly, stayed close with Spencer all at the same time. You see, the two both were very strong willed—they played the leader, and would not let themselves fall into any position that belittled them. They were best friends, but rivals. Middle school had been full of pointless drama regarding who was the "queen bee". Although, when high school came around, Spencer decided that Alison could have the position. She didn't want it. She was tired of the games—she didn't even really care who ran the halls, although she would not bow down to Alison. Nor would her friends. Alison, at first, was skeptical of this arrangement—Spencer Hastings backing down from a competition? It was unheard of! But eventually, the girl trusted her, and everything became fine and dandy between the two, possibly better than it had ever been before. Of course this arrangement didn't stop Spencer from becoming the president of her class and captain of her field hockey team. Alison, who had been on the field hockey team, also wishing to be captain, was _pissed_, but seemed to get over it about two weeks later. The girl had been dramatic, and obsessed with all things superficial, but she was the closest thing Spencer had to a _real _sister. Her biological one had never done it for her.

Now, Alison was different. She didn't care about popularity or any of those superficial things, like who wore the best clothes and who owned the newest designer purse. College changed her. She had grown up.

Spencer likes this Alison a lot more than the past one.

The blonde wraps her slender arms around Spencer, her blue eyes vibrant and celebrating. She still can't get used to the feeling of hugging Alison. It is strange and peculiar and unnatural. Throughout high school and middle school, Spencer had probably hugged the girl twice. She had been far off from affectionate. A warm smile crafted on her face towards someone was described as a monumental moment—even to her friends.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaims, her voice bubbly and energetic, like one of a five year old. She pulls away, but keeps her hands on her shoulders. "I'm so glad you could make it today!" she adds, taking a seat across from her.

They sit at an outdoor bistro—a place only Alison would know of. It is small and classical, overlooking a small harbor that lies along the Schuylkill River. The air around them is still warm from the summer heat, but beginning to chill. Breezes come in from the river, which sets the perfect temperature for wearing a sweater.

"So, how have you been?" Alison asks, holding up her menu, and scanning her eyes across it. She glances up at Spencer, waiting for answer to be delivered.

She doesn't say it like she is just saying it to be nice, she says it like she really cares, and Spencer likes that—she likes that Alison really cares, when in high school, she so obviously didn't.

"Good," Spencer murmurs, and for once, she really means it. Usually, whenever asks her how she is doing, she'll respond with the same word—_fine. _It is an initial reaction. Even if she isn't—it will just come out without thinking. It is an automatic reflex. But this time was different…she actually took the question to thought. And surprisingly, the answer wasn't negative, nor dishonest.

"One of my best friends is getting married—I'm her maid of honor," Spencer makes a face of woe before looking back to her menu.

A smile dances across the blonde's lips, "Oh. Do I know this person? Am I going to have to battle them for the title of your BFF?" she dips her head down, her eyes dazzling and joking, but curios.

"You don't know the bride, but you do know the groom."

"Ooh, do tell," the blonde looks at the woman across from her, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Caleb."

Alison sort of chuckles before her eyes skirt back to the menu, "I should've known. Well, I'm still waiting for my invite," she hummed, winking at her friend.

Spencer opens her mouth to speak, but Alison goes first, "I'm just kidding." She sets her hand over her friend's, "I probably have spoken two words to the kid," the blonde's eyes wander away for a quarter of a second.

Spencer smiles, "if you really wanted to—"

"No, no, no," she pulls her hand away, "I mean I'm sure it will be lovely—you're planning it, I doubt it will be anything less than perfect, but I don't want to intrude." She makes a face, scrunching up her nose and eyes and mouth—her whole face, disdaining the idea. "Besides, I am going on another mission trip."

"Really?" Spencer pipes up excitedly. Alison had gone on so many mission trips in the past couple years, Spencer couldn't even keep track of all the places she visited. It is strange to believe the one who was called bitch nonstop throughout high school—and for good reason, if Spencer was being honest—was now attending church every Sunday, and spending her summers building houses for the unfortunate. Whenever Spencer told Caleb of all Alison's grand achievements and adventures, he would always respond, "bull shit." It was unbelievable. She literally became a different person after high school. "Where to this time?" she inquires.

"Guatemala. We are working with kids this time—teaching them how to read and everything. It's going to be great, Spence. You should come with me one of these times!"

"Yeah, I don't know…I'll have to get this one thing called, law school, removed before I go there. That bitch is really controlling my life."

Alison smiles, "well, at least you're pursuing your dreams."

Spencer nods a little, but she can't put full commitment into that nod. Being anything but a lawyer has never crossed her mind, not since she was little, of course. It was something that just went with her. Like Oreos go with milk. It just happens. A chemical bond of sorts. If she weren't becoming a lawyer, things would be chaotic. Her family would most likely disown her and never speak to her again. It is a family business, and they weren't going to let Spencer ruin tradition.

The waiter comes by a few seconds later, introducing himself and apologizing that he hadn't come by sooner. He asks if they are ready to order, like any waiter or waitress does, and with a little telepathic conversation between the two girls, they tell him they are.

They both order waters and salads, keeping it plain and simple.

After the waiter leaves with their orders in hand, the two dove back into small talk. They talk about Alison's boyfriend, and if Spencer has been dating anyway recently—no, she hasn't. They talk about how fast September swept by, and how crazy it is that soon they'll be trick or treaters lining up at people's doors. They talk about how just yesterday they were trying out for field hockey and talking about Jesse McCartney's new album. They talk all the way to the point where their food arrives to their table, and in their mouths.

And then, when Spencer is taking her last bite of salad, her phone goes off. She sets her fork down, and fishes her phone from her purse handing over the chair.

Toby.

"You can take it, if you need to," Alison tells her.

"Um, no, it's just—no one," she decides to call him, setting her phone on the table next to her. "I can call him back."

"If he were no one, I don't think you would be smiling."

Spencer didn't even realize the small smile that settled on her face. Where the hell did that come from? She quickly anchors down the corners of her lips and frowns. "I'm not—smiling."

Alison rolls her vibrant blue eyes, chuckling. "Same ol' Spencer. Never admitting she likes _likes _someone."

"You think…" she begins to laugh, almost hysterically, "that I like him?" she glances at her phone, shaking her head a little, her eyebrows furrowing gently. "No," she purses her lips, staring back up at Alison, shaking her head quickly now. "No, definitely not. I can barely stand him—let alone _like. _Just no."

"If you can't _stand _him, why is he calling you on a Sunday?"

"I told him that I would help him with his dancing—he's part of the wedding," she explains. "He sucks at dancing, and he's my partner, so… I don't know. I don't want him to embarrass me, so…"

"What's his name?" Alison asks, a coy smile embarking her lips, clearly ignoring everything Spencer is telling her.

"It doesn't matter."

"Do I know him?"

Spencer avoids the question, not wanting to spend a conversation on Toby Cavanaugh and his return to her daily life. Although, apparently the universe and all the gods and everything that make her life what it is, wants Alison to know who he is. Her phone goes off again, this time just a sound of a text. It is from Toby and Alison spots it.

Her eyes go wide at the sight, her eyebrows twisting slightly, "Toby Cavanaugh? As in the one from high school?"

Spencer presses the button on her phone to dismiss the text, not even bothering to check what he said. "Yeah…he's still friends with Caleb…so," she sighs. "You know it was pretty much inevitable that I would have to deal with him again."

Alison nods a little, letting her back fall against the chair. She sets her hands on the table, her fingers ripping a napkin—Spencer noticed a long time ago that this is what Alison did when she felt nervous, or uncomfortable. Spencer wonders why she feels that way right now. "Are you two friends?" she questions in a murmur.

"I wouldn't go that far…"

Alison looks up at her after a moment, her face indifferent. For a moment, Spencer feels like Alison is going to reprehend her for being in communication with Toby like she had in high school, but that isn't it. "I have to confess something—and you aren't going to like it."

"Go on," Spencer urges her, giving her a look of obscurity.

Alison inhales through her nose sharply and fixes her posture so her shoulders are rolled back and her back in straight. She flicks a few pieces of blond hair out of her face before opening her mouth to speak. "Senior year…when we had that physics project…you thought that Toby was the one who ruined yours, but it wasn't. It was me—I ruined your physics project."

Spencer doesn't know what to say. Anger courses through her, infuriating her and firing her bones. Her face becomes guarded and hard, preparing for war with the woman across her. "Why would you do that?" she asks, her voice husky and thick, full of steady anger.

"You know how I was…I did things on impulse. I was a bitch! Spencer, I'm not asking you to forgive me right now. But please just don't be mad at me forever. It was stupid, I was so—_horrible _back then. I'm sorry, I really am."

Spencer looks at her with a hard glare, not bothering to look for any forgiveness inside her. "Why would you do it?" Spencer questions, her voice only a tad more mellow, "What was your reasoning back then?"

Alison lets her eyes fall to the plate In front of her for a moment before looking back at her friend. "I was just—annoyed. I noticed that you and Toby were becoming close, and I was jealous. I saw my chance to ruin your friendship and I took it."

"Jealous?"

"I never told you, but there was a reason I hated Toby. It wasn't just because he was some loser, but something else. It was pretty irrational, but… my hate for everyone back then was pretty irrational." She takes in a breath, "but freshmen year, I put myself out there, and he rejected me. After that, I decided that I would ruin his high school life."

"But look, I would take it all back if I could…I really would. I was _awful _back then, but you know I've changed. Please Spencer, just don't hold it against me forever."

She doesn't say anything for a few seconds, she just sits there and stares at the last couple pieces of lettuce on her plate. She doesn't know what to say, or do. Alison has changed, but that doesn't mean Spencer can't be angry, right?

Spencer just stares at her, and tries to be nonchalant. She doesn't say more on the subject, and when Alison tries to start a new one, Spencer's responses are short. The lunch soon ends and the two friends part ways.

They waltz and tango around the empty room in steady, circular movements. It is sort of stiff and choppy, but that is the whole reason Spencer came, right? She can tell he has been practicing—at least trying to anyways. She wonders how it is even possible for one person to be so terrible at dancing. He moves his feet the wrong way, and forgets his arm movements all together. He truly does need a lot of help. Him inviting her over to his apartment definitely wasn't because he wanted to just have a reason to hang out with her. He needs help. Lots and lots of help.

"Okay, want to break?" Spencer asks him, feeling like she will purposely slam her foot into his if she does not get to pause this train wreck.

"Sure," he murmurs, stepping away from her, and letting her arms fall to her sides.

"You want some water?" he asks her, walking toward his kitchen.

"Sure," she hums softly, following him, swinging her hands behind her back.

Ever since she got here, she has been burdened with ongoing feelings of guilt. This whole time she has been blaming him, when it was her own best friend who stabbed her in the back. Maybe if she would have believed him they would be friends right now. All those years wasted on false hate. She doesn't know how to feel now. She has no reason to really hate him. She can barely recall why she hated him in the first place. She thinks Alison was part of it. She doesn't doubt that her friend's influence encouraged her hatred. How does she look at him now? She doesn't know what to feel.

"Toby," she says, leaning back against a cupboard, staring down at the water bottle placed between her hands, rather than him.

She can feel him looking at her, so she starts up again. She looks up as she speaks, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you…and I'm sorry I blamed it on you."

She doesn't have to say what she is talking about, she knows he knows. His features crinkle a little, and his voice is thick, "what changed your mind?"

"Alison." She answers, meeting his sapphire, cool, eyes. "I had a lunch date with her today…she told me."

He doesn't break the stare, but he also doesn't change the coolness of it. She looks away.

"You know she's changed…she isn't _that _Alison now. She goes on mission trips and does fundraisers and tells the truth. She isn't the cold heart bitch she was in high school." She looks at him again. He wasn't looking at her before, but now he is—his eyes softer and calm, but still cool. "I guess I just knew it was easier to blame you. Alison was supposed to be my best friend… she did some horrible things, but they were never directed at me. I wanted to believe her, but I shouldn't have."

He doesn't say anything like, 'it is okay,' or 'I forgive you,' or even, 'I understand.' Instead he just looks at her for awhile, his eyes empathic and understanding. And for some reason, Spencer feels that look is better than anything he could ever say at that moment. Then he looks down at his water bottle, and possibly remembers why they are here in the first place.

"Better get back to this dancing thing, right? I need a lot of work."

"Yeah, yeah I guess."

It is after another round of dance practice when Toby tells her how amazing at dance she is. It is strange being complimented by Toby. She doesn't know how to register it, but apparently her body does. When the words exit his mouth and enter her ears, blush joins the party and dances furiously on her cheeks. She has to look away from him. She doesn't even understand why she is blushing. It is just a compliment. A compliment from some guy that she doesn't know where she stands with. She doesn't like him in any way like that. She knows that much at least. Normally this doesn't happen.

She takes in a deep breath, trying to wash away the red stains on her cheeks. "Thanks," she murmurs, still not willing to look at him. It would just make it more embarrassing, which would lead her to blush harder.

They sit on his couch. She doesn't know why she didn't just leave after they were done. She should have, but Toby offered to order a pizza and she accepted. Then they began watching some movie on HBO, but now that movie was over and the pizza was gone, and they were just left with silence.

"I don't really do it that much anymore," Spencer tells him. Truthfully, she isn't even that great. At least not anymore.

"I thought it was your thing?"

"My thing?" she finally looks at him, no longer feeling the heat coating on her face.

"You know," he shrugs, "your _thing." _

She gives him a look of obscurity.

"The thing you love doing. Your passion. The thing you want to do when you grow up."

She twists her eyebrows a little, and shrugs her shoulder. "Passions change. I mean, you aren't doing carpentry anymore…"

"Sometimes I do, I have jobs here and there, and make random things every so often. But I enjoy music more. I always have, I just was…too afraid." He seems hesitant at first when telling her he was afraid, but he still tells her anyways. "Do you _really _have a passion for the law?"

She keeps her stare away from him, and tightens her mouth, "it's okay. You can't always follow your dreams, y'know?" she glances at him. "It's more complicated than that."

"What would you be doing then? If you were following your dreams?"

She ponders for a moment, staring at black TV screen in front of them, "I don't know. I guess I've never really thought of it before."

"What?!"

"What?" she glares at him.

"You've never dreamed about what you wanted to be when you were older? Not even when you were a kid?"

"I mean maybe when I was a _kid, _but I don't know. Going into law was always just common knowledge. I didn't have to think about it. I knew I was going there."

He doesn't stop staring at her. He looks like he wants to say something else, but he doesn't. He just stares with blue irises, a little furrow to his brow and a tiny frown to his mouth. Then, he finally speaks, "maybe you should think about it some more."

And maybe she would.

* * *

a/n: maybe add a review ;) ?


End file.
